Cloak-Flavored Kisses
by putputters
Summary: HPxDM. Harry decides to sneak into the Slytherin dorms for a chance to see an un-prickly Malfoy just for a minute. He stays longer than he thought he would. AN: Not sure what year they're in, in this. Def before Draco becomes prefect, so maybe 3rd or 4th? I dunno. Sorry it's written strangely!


Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any characters. :D

Pairing: HPxDM

Warnings: Slash

AN: This is based on a picture by cremebunny on Deviantart! It's the one where Harry's on Draco's bed and kisses him on the cheek. It's all cute until you realize Draco doesn't know Harry's there b/c of the invisibility cloak and then you laugh your butt off at his cute crying face.

I just recently got into HP b/c of fanfics, I plan on getting all of the movies and books later. I'm a fan of *Snarry* and Drarry and occasionally TRxHP. I never read the books and I barely remember the movies (only watched everything except HBP and DH). You'll see there aren't that many references simply because I don't remember much except for what I learned from fanfiction. Btw, I died when I learned Snape died.

Sorry it's so long! I meant for it to be short, but I don't do short. It's not all that good a fic either (I've read TONS of good ones, so I should know a lil somethin' lol), but it's a cute, long read.

XXX

Wearing his invisibility cloak, Harry stood at the edge of the blond's bed in an unfamiliar dorm room, watching him sleep. He was acting like such a creep... Oh Merlin, Harry knew it was a terrible idea to come! ...But he couldn't resist the temptation of knowing what the other male looked like, sans snarls and glares.

He remembered when he first met Malfoy: he thought the blond was an arrogant, rude boy. Harry knew at the time that he'd never be able to get along swimmingly with Malfoy and he was right. Over the course of some years, he and Malfoy fought and fought over anything that got either of them flared up. That was what rivals did, right? Fighting. That was normal.

Somewhere along the line though, Harry's strong feelings towards Malfoy began changing into something strange. The normal occurrences of brawls/arguments between the two had gone from completely ruining his mood to... exciting him endlessly. Harry couldn't remember when he made the transition from wanting to bruise Malfoy with his fists to wanting doing it with his lips. It was not normal for Harry to want to kiss Malfoy. It was not a normal behavior for rivals.

Having fantasized kissing the blond male, Harry made the mistake of allowing himself to sneak into the Slytherin dorms (by use of the invisibility cloak, of course) just to look at an unguarded Malfoy for more fuel for his fantasies. He thought he'd simply get a glance and leave, but then he wanted to act out on his desires, like a typical Gryffindor.

Harry's breathing seemed to echo loudly in his ears as he got closer to Malfoy, who was peacefully sleeping. His almost-white blond strands of hair were brushed back, keeping his forehead bare from his usual bangs; it reminded Harry of how Malfoy looked when he first met him. Instead of a pompous smirk though, Malfoy's pale, almost translucent, face was relaxed.

He stood right beside Malfoy, slightly leaning over to admire the blond's face structure. Pointy chin. Pinkish lips that made Harry wonder what color they'd change after snogging for a good while. A slightly round-tipped, fairly pointy nose. Cheeks tinted a soft red color, probably from the chill of the night. And long-lashed, closed eyes, which when opened would reveal eyes of a light grey color, like the early morning mist in an overcast sky.

Malfoy looked so celestial... Harry cursed his fast-beating heart. Although the blond looked like an angel (or even a prince), Harry knew better than to believe he was one. Staring at the sleeping Malfoy, he smiled, not minding the contrast so much. His gaze slowly shifted from the blond's eyes to his lips. Harry mentally groaned at his attraction to the teen those lips belonged to.

Unsurprisingly, Harry's Gryffindor Guts urged him forward and he found himself hovering directly over Malfoy, his arms and legs on either side of the Slytherin "prince". Green eyes stared straight at the blond's closed eyes, panicking and imagining they would open and Harry would be thrown out of the room/dorms and thoroughly embarrassed.

Instead, however, Malfoy simply groaned in his sleep. Harry almost sighed in relief, but then he heard Goyle in the next bed over do the same and waited with bated breath. Once he was sure that the rest of Malfoy's roommates were fully asleep, he let out his breath and smiled down at Malfoy.

Before he could tell himself "No! You're taking advantage of him!", Harry's arms bent, his eyes closed, as his lips dropped to meet Malfoy's left cheek. Harry was a poor shot with his mouth, but he figured it was fair that he even got to touch Malfoy's face at all. Somewhat dissatisfied because of the thin fabric of invisibility cloak between his lips and the pale skin, he left his lips there, enjoying the warmth radiating from the blond.

xxx

What Harry didn't notice was that the blond was awakening, Draco's right eye slowly opened, his left eye following after. For a few seconds, Draco was dazed because of a strange warmth he felt hovering atop him. He blinked a few times before he realized the warmth wasn't his imagination and that there was something touching his cheek.

Suddenly startled, Draco sat up and quickly pressed his back to the headboard of his bed, the touch on his cheek no longer there. He would not outright admit he was frightened (it was enough that he'd run like a coward when he and Harry went into the Forbidden Forest and saw that awful creature years back). But he could not mask his fear even as he tried to angrily whisper, "Who's there? You-You'd better show yourself now! My father won't forgive those who go against the Malfoy name!"

There was silence as he waited for an answer from... whatever was harassing him in his sleep. It felt strange, he felt vulnerable, as the thing decided to attack him in the comfort of his own bed. It would never happen in Malfoy Manor; he grumbled something about how Hogwarts had inadequate protection wards.

He continued whisper-shouting at the air, "You'll be sorry for this! I'll make sure of it! Whoever, whatever you are, you will be at MY mercy when I find out your identity!"

Draco had to listen intently, his heart beating as if he was playing an intense game of Quidditch, for the almost inaudible chuckle that vibrated a mere foot away from his face. He felt a bubble of anger rise up beside the fear, "How dare you laugh at me? I'll make you pay for ridiculing me, you stupid ghost or whatever! I should turn you into something Snape would use in his-"

The Slytherin's mouth was covered by a hand (a very solid, human hand), that seemed to appear from thin air. He growled, but it only came out as a muffled vibration against the hand over his mouth.

He heard a familiar voice whisper, sounding amused, "Oh, shut up, Malfoy" before he felt someone straddle his lap and kiss his lips from behind a thin fabric. The fabric was pulled back a bit to hang over his assailant's head like a hood. Draco saw Potter's flushed face and suddenly his own face flushed, out of a strange mixture of anger, confusion, and embarrassment.

He couldn't even throw the raven-haired boy off; Draco could only stare in shock as Potter leaned in to kiss him once more, this time without anything in between their lips. The coldness of the raven-haired boy's glasses touching Draco's face warmed up soon enough. Although Potter did not do more than just press his lips against Draco's, Draco felt it more intimate than full-on snogging. Both of them were red-faced, and by the time Potter pulled his face away, they were silently panting as well.

Potter pressed a thumb against Draco's lips and gave a shy smile as he quietly said, "I've wanted to do this for a while now. I like your lips. They're nice when they're not used for being a stupid git." He watched as Potter's tongue flicked across his lips, as if to taste the memory of Draco's. The blond closed his eyes and groaned; he felt a warmth generate beneath his belly.

It was strange for Potter to interact in a nice way with him. Draco was so used to the Potter that looked at him in disapproval. And for once, the messy-haired teen had looked at him with desire.

Draco could not explain how amazing he felt from being wanted by the Boy Who Lived. All he ever wanted was Potter's attention, and as he was desperate for any sort (even bad), he bothered the raven-haired boy to no end. Making everything out of nothing, just so he could be /something/ to the Gryffindor.

At some point, he unconsciously had one hand bunching up the other boy's sweatshirt, pulling him slightly closer by the collar. Baffled and still sort of in shock, he was honest with Potter, "It's not possible for us to act as usual, is it? I mean, we bloody kissed, Potter. Twice, as far as I've been awake for."

xxx

Harry's hands moved to mimic Malfoy's, his fingers wrinkling the silk pajamas Malfoy wore. He chuckled, "Hey, I didn't completely take advantage of you in your sleep. Just a peck on the cheek. And of course it is, you idiot. Just with a few differences. You yell at me, I yell at you and then..." The Gryffindor Guts kicked in once again as Harry pulled the blond closer, looking him straight in the eyes, a spark of challenge gleaming in his own green ones.

Malfoy seemed to regain a bit of composure from the familiar way Harry interacted with him. He playfully smirked, "Then we fight and /actually/ make up, instead of usual? Presumably in this way, Potter? I do like having secret kisses with you in my bed. You've got the sneakiness of a Slytherin if I say so myself."

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow and smiled. Before he could retort, he was interrupted by Crabbe drowsily calling, "You awake, Malfoy? What's wrong?"

Harry paused before he yanked Malfoy towards him and nearly smashed their lips together in another kiss. He grinned after separating from Malfoy and whispered, "We'll figure things out after our next fight. Don't start one so soon though, just because you want to kiss me."

Malfoy almost laughed but instead turned his head, the corners of his mouth quirked into a smile, and said with less sting than usual, "None of your business, go back to sleep Crabbe." The blond nodded towards Harry before smirking, "I'll be sure to fight with you as soon as I see you in the Great Hall for breakfast, Potter."

The raven-haired boy shook his head and grinned, "See you later, Malfoy." Harry slipped off of Malfoy and pulled his cloak back on before sneaking a quick cloak-flavored kiss and starting towards the Gryffindor dorms. He was glad he'd followed his G-guts and was looking forward to more cloak-flavored kisses.


End file.
